Kc Mist
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Kc in an OC a girl and mortal strong and end's up helping with the war and as strong a Percy if not more! Read if you want to find out more! On rewrite!


**Hi lolzz I don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

A girl with fire red hair, one sky blue eye and one sea green eye, black leather jacket and boots, a black t- with a skull and black rose's around it, dark blue jeans. Was walking down the street when she heard a sound, annoyed she went to see what it was.

As she came to a corner she stopped and looked around it carefully. What she saw where some kid's and a three men they all had one eye on there fore head and where all vary tall. The girl cursed, and in moments all three men where dust.

''Follow me.'' The girl said to the two kids. They followed her for a long time in till they got to a road with no people.

''Your not one of tho's monsters are you?'' The blond boy asked making the girl laugh.

''Oh ya I just saved you so I could eat you.'' Kc the girl laughing as she took out a gold coin. ''I'm taking you somewhere safe for kid's like you.'' said the girl as a really crazy fast gray taxi speed up two them.

''Where would you like to- Oh it you!'' said one of the old lady's making the girl smirked.

''Ya it me your going to do me that favor and take us to camp.'' The girl said opening and holding the door for the two kid's where her age 14. They all got in and where of.

''Why are you helping are you like us?'' asked the blond haired blue eye'd boy.

''I'm not though if you asked the horse in camp he will tell you, oh and a peace of advice don't let them give you bull shit answers you ask what you need to know, and don't be leave the name's have power if that true fear of a name will do the same thing.'' Kc said. ''It only seems like it's true be cause you expect it and monsters will come after you anyway! Brace your self's!'' She added as the taxi stopped.

''You here now get out!'' yelled the three old lady's, and everyone got out.

''Better hurry don't want anything to attack.'' Kc said when they all reached the hill. ''Head to that big house and you'll meet Mr. Horse and tell D Kc said 'you still have another 1000 year's' bye!'' Kc said as they left down the hill Kc waited and a few minuets later.

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU STUPID BRAT!''The yell came from in side the house, Kc laugh as a man ran out of the house that must have been what she was waiting for as she left laughing on a motorcycle that had mysteriously appeared.

* * *

With the man back in the house the two kid's where all in a corner. A half-horse half-man was glaring, and the man in a purple t-shirt his eye's where really on fire. The fruit's out side where dying making all the campers frown. The blond haired blue eye'd boy had finally mustered up some words.

''Sorry.'' He said making both glare's turn on him.

''What's wrong with you two?'' A boy with sea green eye's and black hair that looked vary well built asked. A group of other kid's around the same age where looking at them amused.

''That stupid mortal!'' Said the man in the purple shirt.

''Now Mr.D don't do anything foolish. If you do she will only rub it in your face.'' said the horse-man making the boy and his friends stare.

''Um?'' said the blond boy with blue eye's making all eye's fall to him.

''That mortal saved are live's!'' said the brown haired girl next to the blond boy.

''What? but... Mortal!'' Percy said making his friend's snicker.

''She said to ask about that and 'not to let any one give bull shit answers.' Her word's not mine.'' said the blond, Mr. D glared even more.

''Come with us and we will tell you and get you all settled.'' Percy said leading the kid's out.

Out side the two kids a boy and a girl looked around in aww.

''So this mortal she saved you?'' Nico was the first to ask.

''Ya she's strange it was like she knew more then she let on.'' The boy said. ''Of by the way I'm Jake and that's Jain.''

''How much you want to bet she's not as human as she said?'' Jain said darkly amused.

''She didn't say she was human just mortal maybe she has some blood line. That was thinned down so much she could pass for mortal.'' Jake said.

''Who knows if I ever meet her again I'll ask.'' Jain said.

''So this mortal she has a name?'' Nico asked it was just Nico, Percy and Will showing them around.

''Kc she didn't give a last name though.'' Jake said frowning.

''Hay not many of us give our last name's ether.'' Will pointed out.

''True we don't want are last name's out ether.'' Jain said.

* * *

With the Gods on Olympus they where all watching with amused smirk's at what had just hapined a box with Medusa's head and a note saying:

_'To Air head and the other god's no offence other God's. I just thought you would like a head's up on new kid's at your camp._

_signed Fuck You!'_

Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing.

''There's a P.S.'' Hermes said.

_'P.S I'm a mortal and I dare you to find me if you want to kill me for this head's up.'_

Hermes and Apollo where rolling on the floor laughing, Zeus was glaring at the letter, and everyone else was trying not to laugh.

''I'm going to **** her!'' Zeus thundered and another box's landed on his lap. Hera opened it and there was a preity pocket watch one for all of them. A Letter with:

_'Oh I was bored and didn't have anything better to do and stop thundering you making a tornado and it's not the season!_

_P.S Don't even think about using demi-god's ether!'_

''Why that!'' Zeus started going on a rant about how mortals should stay out of his way and that he was going to kill her and other thing's that I will not type.

''Wonder who it is?'' Apollo said still laughing and looking at his watch he didn't tell anyone about the note in it. _'Apollo thank's for the lift.' _He didn't know about the lift but he wanted to ask her.

''Don't know but i'd like to meet her!'' Hermes said looking at his watch and reading the note. '_Hermes your cabin need's some fixing and thank's for the shoe's.' _he didn't say anything about it and they all got a note.

''There crazy!'' Apollo said both grinning, and at those grin's etch knew they where thinking the same thing.

''Are you?'' Hermes said grinning.

''I am!'' Apollo said both grinning at the other.

* * *

Latter with Kc she was sweating fighting of a few monster's from attacking a family with a newborn demi-god. After dusting them as she put it, she left and entered a candy store.

''Hello Miss Jackson can I have a large box?'' Kc asked a lady with blue eye's and black hair that had a few gray's.

''Oh Kc I haven't seen you for a wile.'' Miss. Jackson said smiling as she filed a box of blue sweets.

''I've been occupied with school and stuff.'' Kc said paying the lady and was about to leave when she saw teen age boy about 17 or 18 with golden blond hair and sky blue eye's, and he was with a sandy blond hair and baby blue eye's man of about 24. Kc jumped behind the counter as they walked in.

''Have you seen anyone strange around?'' The blond boy asked Kc amused said in a voice that matched Sally's.

''I'm staring at them.'' Kc winked at Sally she had a spark of amusement in her eye's. The two guy's flushed.

''No we meant if you had seen anyone before us!'' The older one said making Kc smirk.

''You admit you strange why should I tell you?'' Kc asked in her Sally voice, Sally her self found it all amusing knowing who they where.

''Someone sent a vary rude letter and we think they came here.'' The teen said this made Kc grin.

''And this letter may I see it?'' Kc asked again winking at Sally.

''Ya shore.'' The teen said thinking the mist would keep her from seeing what was on there.

Sally her self tried not to laugh.

''Why do you want this person?'' Kc asked in her Sally voice again.

''Well we just wanted to meet the crazy before our family um...'' The boy said.

''Hay Sally can I come out know?'' Kc said getting up still using her Sally voice they where gaping. Kc laughed so hard she fell over laughing.

''Wait Sally as in Percy's mom?'' the man asked.

''That's me lord-'' Sally said but Kc stopped her.

''Hay no need for the just Hermes.'' Kc said smirking.

''Oi they want to kill you know that right?'' Hermes asked.

''Of coerce that's the amusing part!'' Kc said giggling. ''So I'll just.'' Kc said bolting before they could catch her.

* * *

Apollo and Hermes where at camp to the demi-god's surprise, Hermes was fixing up him cabin and Apollo was asking his kid's if they had met a mortal that could see threw the mist.

''Oh Kc?'' Asked one of the kid's she had saved the week before.

''Maybe who is Kc?'' Hermes asked a new kid in his cabin.

''Wait you've met her?'' Asked one of Hermes son's.

''Ya.'' said Jain.

''She'd crazy!'' Jake.

''We know!'' said all of the kid's she had saved that where in hearing range said.

''Let me guess she told you to say something to Mr. D and Chiron and they went crazy?'' Said the boy laughing as they nodded. ''She did that to me!'' He said.

''Did what?'' Apollo asked.

''She's mortal as fare as we know, and she's saved a most of the new kid's around here! She all way's tell's us to say something like. 'Tell D he has how many years. I think she want's to die the fruit's died a will ago.'' He said and Jake popped in.

''She has red hair and that's exactly what she did! It was horrifying when he ran out of the house yelling!'' said Jake.

''Hay are you guy's talking about that girl Mr. D and Chiron where fuming about?'' Percy asked.

''Ya.'' Said everyone who was talking about her.

''She'd really that crazy?'' Asked a blond girl with electric blue eye's and had a crown on her head. Who was Thalia.

''Well that's not all she was the one to send us a head's up.'' Hermes said laughing.

''Ya Medusa's head to be more specific!'' Apollo said laughing making Percy stare.

''She stole that!'' Percy said.

''Ya the head thing but the note was more insulting to Air head as she put it!'' Hermes said making Percy laugh.

''She did?'' asked Nico amused.

''Ya tho she didn't put her name though.'' Apollo said grinning.

''What?'' Percy asked.

''She signed where her name was suppose to be with a 'Fuck You' and don't even get me started with the P.S.'' Hermes said, and Apollo snickered letting the dame of laughing to brake.

Just then a flash of light came.

* * *

Kc being the first to recover was on gard though the Gods didn't know who she was yet. Kc looked around watching them.

''So can anyone tell me what the fuck just hapined, cause I really don't think where in Kansas anymore.'' Kc couldn't help the last bit. The jokers and less high strung snickered.

''Who are you?'' Athena asked.

''It's only manners to tell your name first.'' Kc said still on gard.

''Athena you?'' Athena asked.

''Misty.'' Kc said then looked at her. ''Athena like the Goddess?'' Kc asked.

''Not like am Athena the Goddess.'' Athena said.

''So?'' Kc said making her flush.

''We are the Gods and Goddess's of Olympus! Show some respect!'' Zeus said glaring Kc didn't even flinch.

''No thanks.'' Kc deadpanned making him go red in the face. ''So the air head over there is Zeusy?'' Kc asked looking at Zeus bored this made him go even redder the others just snickered.

* * *

**Hi Hope you like it! R&R**


End file.
